I think I love you better now
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: "Te diría algo, pero lo cierto es que, no sé" y en su voz aún es palpable la felicidad. —Oneshot, Wanda/Sunny. Para Leeh.


**Título**: I think I love you better now

**Fandom**: The Host

**Claim**: Wanda. Sunny.

**Disclaimer**: No son míos.

**Summary**: «Te diría algo, pero lo cierto es que, no sé» y en su voz aún es palpable la felicidad. —Oneshot, Wanda/Sunny. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: idk, me provoca siempre escribir fluff de ellas ;-;. gracias a leeh por betearlo y para ella porque me soporta y la amo, lo usual, yk. esto está ubicado básicamente en el mismo 'verse que where we land, tbh.

* * *

:-:  
«and out of all these things i've done i will love you better now»  
:-:

**i.-**

La primera vez que salen es de noche, el cielo está completamente oscuro y sólo son capaces de ver unas pocas de estrellas, porque está nublado y la luna se oculta entre las nubes, saliendo de vez en cuando y lentamente, iluminando sus perfiles, la curva de sus labios cuando sonríen y el brillo demasiado acentuado de sus ojos.

Cuando Sunny le susurra que «Aunque no pueda ver mucho sigue siendo precioso», Wanda siente las cosquillas que le provoca su aliento y se sonroja, porque Sunny está demasiado cerca y Wanda no puede no tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Sunny se recarga en su hombro, mordiendo suavemente la piel que su camiseta no cubre y Wanda se estremece, riendo un poco y alejándose mientras se queja porque ha dolido aunque no sea cierto (lo que pasa es que a Wanda aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a esto, a Sunny con sus manos pequeñas colándose bajo su camiseta, a su piel cálida constantemente en contacto con la suya y a lo que ello le provoca).

Sunny ríe alegremente, porque lo sabe y es divertido y tal vez lo disfrute más de lo que debería. La atrae de nuevo hacia ella, simplemente dejando una de sus manos en su cadera, dibujando círculos ahí donde el hueso sobresale. Sunny mira hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre los puntos brillantes que se ven y cómo la luna está casi completamente llena.

«Siempre quise aprender astronomía» pero suena a pregunta, como si no estuviera segura si el pensamiento es suyo o de Jodie (porque a veces pasa, a veces piensan algo y no pueden saber con certeza si es algo que pensaron ellas o algo que simplemente estaba ahí desde antes que ellas llegaran). Wanda asiente nada más, relajándose y dejando que su peso caiga sobre el costado de Sunny ligeramente.

Podrían pasar minutos, horas, sin que ellas se percataran, porque sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones pausadas y el viento que corre y remueve las hojas de las plantas pequeñas que hay cerca, y ellas están cansadas y sólo son capaces de concentrarse en el calor que desprenden sus cuerpos.

Cuando Wanda murmura que «No entiendo por qué no nos dejan salir tan seguido, nunca pasa nada. Mel lo hace todo el tiempo» suena a reproche, a una queja que sólo un niño haría, porque lo saben, saben perfectamente por qué la reticencia a dejarlas hacer algo que podría representar un mínimo riesgo, pero a Wanda no le agrada. Sunny suspira y niega levemente con la cabeza, porque ha escuchado esto muchas veces y sabe que si hace el mínimo gesto que demuestre que tiene interés, Wanda se pasará el resto de la noche molesta con todos.

Así que la besa, presiona sus labios unos segundos sobre los de ella y se aleja un poco, esperando a que Wanda reaccione. Cuando siente su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, dedos enredándose entre su cabello, sonríe, acercándose de nuevo; el beso es lánguido, y cuando Wanda pasa su lengua por su labio inferior, Sunny suspira, entreabriendo su boca y acercándose un poco más hacia ella. Sunny mueve una de sus manos a sus hombros, delineando donde los huesos de se unen, y baja uno de los tirantes, porque es molesto y le estorba. Deja que sus dedos se hundan ahí, en la piel delicada, de tal manera que está segura que dejará una marca, sonrosada y con la forma de media luna de sus uñas. Cuando se separan, la luz de la luna es brillante y Sunny puede ver cómo los labios de Wanda son de un rojo oscuro y brillan y se ven más abultados que de costumbre; Wanda sonríe mostrando los dientes, enarcando una ceja y sus ojos resplandecen todavía más. Sunny dibuja constelaciones que no sabe identificar en la piel expuesta de su clavícula, la punta de sus dedos tocando apenas, provocando que la piel se erice y que a Wanda le falte el aire de nuevo.

Sunny sólo puede reír, sofocando el sonido con el dorso de su mano, alejándose un poco hasta que los músculos de su estómago se dejan de contraer y ella puede respirar normalmente.

«Te diría algo, pero lo cierto es que, no sé» y en su voz aún es palpable la felicidad.

Wanda ríe también, porque no puede no hacerlo. Dice «deberíamos volver», pero no se mueve.

«Sí» Sunny asiente «Si alguien se da cuenta que no estamos...» y no dice nada más porque no hace falta, Wanda lo sabe perfectamente.

Comienza a dirigirse hacia donde sabe que está la entrada, Wanda moviéndose para quedar a su lado cuando algo se mueve y ellas sólo se paralizan, el miedo recorriéndoles las venas.

«Hey» pero es sólo Ian (Wanda lo sabe porque su cuerpo se relaja inmediatamente).

«Ian» Sunny es quien lo dice, cautelosa porque espera un regaño, básicamente.

Pero Ian sólo es capaz de decir «No sé cómo lograron estar tanto acá sin que nadie se percatara» y suena molesto, y quizá un poco asustado, pero no tanto como ellas esperaban, aunque pueden notar cómo exhala un suspiro de alivio al ver que siguen vivas.

Cuando simplemente les indica que avancen, Wanda no puede evitar preguntarle si Jeb lo sabe. Cuando Ian sólo murmura «hmm», lo toma como un sí y gruñe de frustración, mirando de nuevo lo que le rodea, sabiendo que la próxima vez que salga no será pronto.

**ii.-**

La siguiente vez que salen es más pronto de lo que pensaron, pero no por una razón agradable.

Es de noche de nuevo, pero no hay nubes en el cielo y está casi completamente cubierto de estrellas; Sunny normalmente pensaría que se ve hermoso y no dejaría de mirar hacia arriba, pero no puede, porque llora y su pecho duele y tiembla un poco porque todo aún es demasiado vívido. Wanda mantiene su brazo alrededor de su cintura y murmura cosas que Sunny no entiende del todo, pero su voz es quedita, sólo para que ella la escuche y es cálida y es todo lo que Sunny necesita en estos momentos.

Porque Nate a muerto, frente a ella, y todo ha sido demasiado repentino.

Wanda inhala y exhala profundamente, esperando que el nudo en su garganta se disipe y las lágrimas que se juntan en el borde de sus ojos no caigan, porque no puede permitirse llorar más. Su nariz está roja y sus mejillas también, y el brillo de sus ojos es más notorio pero tienen un tono mate y se ven tristes.

Jeb habla, su voz es suave pero todos pueden escucharla claramente; cuando dice el nombre de Nate, su voz se quiebra en la última letra y tiene que aclarar su garganta y esperar un poco antes de poder seguir.

Lily llora a su lado, escondida entre los brazos de Ian, con Mel acariciando su espalda. Y a Sunny se le estruja el corazón, porque Lily ha sufrido esto más veces de las que debería y no. es. justo.

Wanda se mueve, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de Sunny y se acerca a donde todos están yendo, sabiendo cómo hacen las cosas. Le susurra a Sunny que debe tomar un poco de tierra en su puño y dejarla ir, que es el único gesto de despedida que se pueden permitir ahora y Sunny asiente, separándose de ella y agachándose. Sus uñas arañan la tierra y puede sentir pequeñas piedras alojándose debajo de ellas; cuando se levanta, el polvo cae de su mano por entre la separación de sus dedos y toma aire antes de dejarlo salir lentamente conforme la tierra abandona su mano.

Cierra su mano libre en torno a la muñeca de Wanda y cuando siente sus labios rozar su sien, piensa que okay, todo está bien.

**iii.-**

La tercera vez es de madrugada, todos duermen y ellas aprovechan porque necesitan salir de ahí, alejarse de la oscuridad por un rato.

Cuando Sunny pica suavemente la mejilla de Wanda para despertarla, ella sólo se remueve, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, murmurando cosas bastante incoherentes mientras intenta darse vuelta a pesar de estar pegada a la pared.

«¿Wanda?» pero ella sólo cierra los ojos fuertemente, intentando que el sueño no se escape y ella pueda seguir ahí.

Sunny murmura que «Wanda, vamos. Salgamos.» y jala su mano, sabiendo que le hará caso. Cuando suspira resignada y se levanta, Sunny sonríe y avanza hacia afuera. Caminan por los túneles con gran facilidad ya, y sólo se pierden una vez antes de encontrar la salida.

Cuando llegan afuera aún está un poco oscuro, pero el cielo clarea rápidamente y el calor aumenta llegando a ser molesto demasiado pronto. Así que se limitan a sentarse sobre una de las piedras que hay cerca y dejar que los rayos de sol acaricien su piel hasta que ellas arden y es incómodo. No dicen nada porque están cansadas y aún tienen sueño pero es agradable estar ahí.

Amanece completamente y no es necesario que ninguna diga nada porque prácticamente se levantan al mismo tiempo y caminan hacia adentro.

(Cuando casi chocan contra Ian y Mel, sólo alcanzan a esconderse rápido y tratar de que su risa no se escuche.)

**iv.-**

A partir de ahí, Sunny pierde la cuenta.


End file.
